The Blue Towel
by DetectiveMcGeek
Summary: The first time Jane sees Maura, she's alone in her dorm room with the door unlocked and a blue towel around her waist. College AU


**I had an idea and I had to go with it. Let me know if you'd like more.**

* * *

Jane walked down the halls of the fanciest dorm on campus, silently huffing and rolling her eyes at the snobby rich kids who passed by. The loud words she overheard tells her that these kids' educations were bought by their snobby rich parents. She rolled her eyes. Idiots.

She took the stairs up to the second floor, which she thinks was where Helena directed her to go. Helena is a girl Jane barely knew who is in her softball club. They happened to be in the same biology class too, where they were assigned a group project. Which is stupid because who does group projects in a one-hundred person lecture class?

Jane wasn't having a very good day.

But at least they were allowed to pick their partner.

Boston University is a great, research-heavy private school that Jane was eternally grateful to have gotten a scholarship there. She worked her hardest in every class to succeed and excel because there is someone who is paying for her education, and it isn't her. She is eternally grateful to that person, or community, or alum. Whoever it was, if she could meet them, she would shake their hands.

This was the reason why she couldn't stand most of the other kids in her classes. As a sophomore, she is still in the introductory classes, and that means she's with all the kids that are in college to join greek life and socialize. They're wasting money, and if there's one thing Jane learned growing up, is that you don't waste money, or anything for that matter.

She loved college, really. If it wasn't for her guidance counselor in high school, she would have never considered going to college. She thought about maybe carrying on her dad's plumbing business, but for some reason, that never sat right to her. She figured she'd find her _true _passion here in college. And damn skippy, it was the best thing she'd ever done.

Jane turned around the corner and looked at the numbers on the door. _210, 211, 212…_

Jane looked at the crumpled and slightly damp scrap of paper in her hand. Walking around, slightly lost, in a dorm full of rich kids irked Jane in ways she couldn't explain.

The small 212 was scrawled in her handwriting with Helena's name next to it and the name of the dorm. Jane looked up at the door to double check and nodded to herself.

She knocked hesitantly at the door three times and stood with her hands clasped behind her back. She rocked a little on her heels for a few moments, but there was no answer. She knocked again louder, this time looking around her to see if anyone saw her. She felt a little self-conscious about standing in front of an unfamiliar door.

There was still no answer.

She tested the door handle, jiggling it a little, and found it was unlocked. She turned it slowly and cracked the door open.

"Helena?" Jane called, opening the door slowly.

She pushed it completely open, her hand about to leave the doorknob, when she stopped dead in her tracks.

Her brain registered many things at once.

_Shirtless. Wet blonde. Hair. Not Helena. Earphones in. Curves. Blue towel. Flip flips. Shocked._

"Uh, Helena?" Jane asked, even though she knew this was definitely not Helena. She couldn't look away.

"_Can I help you_?" The girl shouted her voice high pitched and rushed as she scrambled for something to cover her upper body.

"Um, I'm so sorry!" Jane yelled as she gained movement back in her body and backed out of the door and slammed it shut.

Jane leaned against the door with wide eyes, her mind buzzing a million miles an hour at what just happened. She just walked in on a shirtless girl and she's probably rich and is probably gonna get someone to find Jane and then she's gonna get sued and the school's going to kick her out _damnit._

She pushed herself off the door and quickly ran around the corner before coming to a crashing halt by running down another girl walking down the hall.

_This is the worst day of my life, _Jane thought as she moved to help the girl stand up.

"I'm _so sorry_," Jane said, reaching down.

"Jane?"

"Helena?"

"I came looking for you when you didn't show up man. Did you get lost or something?"

"Hell yeah I got lost. This place is like a mansion."

"Damn, Jane, get yourself together. You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jane rolled her eyes, but she couldn't remove the thought of one of the cutest, like in a really mature way, girls that she'd ever seen. Her face was adorable and that body was… wow.

"Man c'mon. Let's go do some biology."


End file.
